Ignorance
by T.W.Kidd
Summary: Gibbs come home to find a girl in his living room, his name carved into her arm. After delving into this case, the team may find that it hits a little too close to home.
1. Chapter 1

A dark blue car pulled up to the curb and parked in front of a house. Any neighbors peering out their windows would have seen a similar car, and many like it, pull up to the same house. On occasion, they would notice that all the cars bore he same federal plates. A gray-haired man stepped heavily out of the car, looking weary.

A few of the peering neighbors had dim remembrances of a brown-haired child and willowy woman, but none could say what happened to them. Less could even remember their names. They just knew that the man walked alone now.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was tired and sore. His last case had lasted nearly three weeks. He wanted nothing more than to work himself to sleep in his basement. He rattled his keys and shoved them into his pocket. The door handle gave way under his hand.

He moved to set his jacket on the couch, but stopped when he saw that someone else was already in his house. A girl, in her early teens, jumped up from the chair. She was tugging nervously on her sweater, a waterfall of chestnut hair fell over her face and she turned pink under his gaze.

"T-The door was unlocked." She explained nervously. Gibbs dropped his coat and nodded.

"Usually is."

She shuffled from foot to foot, a confession bubbling under the surface. She tugged more viciously on the sleeves of her sweater. Finally, she looked up at him, emerald eyes pleading.

"Do you know me?" She asked "Does the name Cooke mean anything to you? Or Amanda?"

He honestly thought a moment before answering "No." Her face fell visibly.

"Well, you mean something to someone." She pulled the left sleeve of her sweater up and revealed a scar. It was healed over, but less than a few weeks old. Moving closer, Gibbs could see three words, carved delicately into her flesh.

"Semper Fidelis Gibbs"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs made himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. The girl, Amanda, was leaning against the counter. She watched in silence. He had not spoken since she confessed her reasons for breaking into his house. He had not asked any questions, demanded an explanation or gave inclination that he had even heard her. He set a mug of hot chocolate in front of her and motioned for her to follow. He opened a door and all she saw was a staircase leading into the belly of his house. She looked dubiously at the cup and then back to the staircase.

She seriously doubted he had done anything to the drink. He had made it right in front of her. She took it up carefully and followed him. She hesitated at the top of the stairs, but took a breath and started down them.

"After all," she reasoned out loud "You've already invited yourself into a strange man's house, why not follow him into the dark, creepy basement?"

Gibbs smiled when he heard her say this. He offered her the one work stool and settled himself against the counter. Amanda looked over the skeleton of an overturned boat that took up most of the room in the basement. She set her mug down on the work counter and waited for him to speak.

"What happened?" He asked, not unkindly. Amanda bit her lip and tugged on her sweater sleeve. It was quickly becoming a bad habit.

"It was maybe a month ago." She said "Someone broke into my bedroom. I was just getting into bed when I saw him. He was dressed in all black, with a ski mask and everything. I screamed, thinking he was going to kill me. But...he didn't. He didn't take anything, didn't do anything other than...this." She gestured loosely at her arm "I found you, hoping you could help."

"Why me?" Gibbs asked simply, taking a sip of his coffee. She turned pink again but smiled.

"I get mail sometimes for a Gibbs at this address, spelled the same way. You're the only Gibbs in a five mile stretch. And something like this has to be personal. I can see the plates on your car and even if you weren't a marine, a lot of government agencies work with military and ex-military personnel. I mean, CID, JAG, even FBI and CIA have a lot of ex-military employees. You were my best shot at getting help." She looked up at him and smiled.

He had to admit to himself that he had a little respect for the girl. Most people would not have been able to figure that alone. He knew some Probie agents at NCIS that wouldn't have figured it out. Something suddenly occured to him.

"You get my mail?"

She laughed out loud at this. She scratched her cheek sheepishly and nodded.

"I live across the street...but I don't think that we've ever met." She told him.

Gibbs did not know there had been a break in on his street. He did not even know the girl lived on his street. He nodded and snapped open his phone. His finger hesitated over the number he needed. His team had the day off with the director's blessing. They deserved it and he would have to ruin it.

"Will you help me?" She asked, watching him carefully. He looked back at her.

"Special Agent Gibbs." He said, shaking her hand reassuringly "NCIS. It's what I do."

He hit Tony's number and waited two rings. He picked it up, sounding groggy.

"Yeah, DiNozzo." He said.

"Get the team." He said "I'll be there in thirty. Ducky and Abs can stay home." He snapped the phone shut without a good-bye. Amanda tilted her head to one side and watched him with a grin. He hesitated.

"What?" He asked finally. She wrapped her arms around her neck and he could feel her smile against his neck.

"Thank you so much!" She beamed.

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to have the day off!" Anthony DiNozzo complained, lobbing another paper wad bitterly at McGee's trash can. He leaned back, his shoes up on the desk. Timothy McGee, a look of annoyance on his face, pretended to ignore him.

"I had to cancel a date!" He went on, looking for some sympathy. McGee's rapid typing paused for a moment and he glanced at Tony.

"You're not the only one." He mumbled. Tony sat up a little, a smile playing across his face. His eyes shone.

"A play-date with your computer does not count, ElfLord." He prodded. Tony took aim and tossed another paper wad. McGee knocked it off mark.

"For your information, Tony, it was with a girl." He said, somewhat arrogantly. Tony stood and approached McGee with interest.

"Ooo, give me a few details McLoverBoy." He prodded "What kind of girl are we talking about here?"

"I don't kiss and tell." McGee retorted shortly.

"You don't kiss at all!" Tony argued, "Come on, you have to give me something. What did she look like? Cute?"

"She was a blond." Came the answer from behind them, making Tony jump. Ziva David, wearing a black skirt and silky blue blouse, smiled knowingly at the two of them. Her hair was curled up and out of her face. Tony blinked.

"Ziva?" He said "Is that you?"

"Yes it is me." She said, a little confused.

"Why the fancy duds?" He asked. She looked down, at her outfit. Tony noticed heels and was a little off-put. How could she sneak up on him in heels?

"I was helping my Rabbi with a community fundraiser." She said simply.

"What kind of fundraiser?" Tony asked with interest.

"Neighborhood Watch program." Ziva explained. Tony nodded, thinking a moment.

"Can you imagine Ziva in church?" He asked, shuddering. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Temple." She corrected him. He returned to his desk leaning back easily.

"Besides." He went on, not acknowledging her correction on purpose "Why do they need a neighborhood watch program? They've got Ziva David, part Mossad-Ninja and part-Terminator, just down the block." She smiled and took her own seat.

"How did you know she was blond?" McGee asked suddenly. Tony had forgotten all about the original conversation.

"Are you all done cat-chatting?" Gibbs asked, marching into the office, coffee in hand. Amanda trailed behind him, a visitor's badge hung around her neck. The team looked questioningly at her.

"What's going on Boss?" McGee asked.

"DiNozzo." He said shortly, "You're with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Tony trotted after his Boss, looking curiously at the girl and sending questioning glances to Ziva and McGee. He didn't have idea as to the case, but he knew there had to be one. He had faith that Gibbs would reveal it...eventually. He lead them into the conference room and the three settled at the table. Gibbs sat at the head and Tony across from the girl.

At Gibbs' request, Amanda told her story a second time and showed Tony the scars in the soft flesh of her forearm. He listened carefully and Gibbs scribbled notes in silence. Her mother had passed away. She attended a local high school as a freshman, hardly fourteen years old.

"Did you call the police?" Tony asked and Amanda shook her head.

"I didn't know what to tell them." She confessed, "I knew that finding out who Gibbs was was my only chance."

"Does your father know what happened?" Gibbs asked, unable to imagine that they didn't. To his surprise, she shook her head again. This time, she offered no explanation.

"What's his number?" Tony asked, offering her a scrap of paper and pencil "We'll need to talk to him."

"How's your long distance plan?" She asked, laughing "My father's in Iraq."

Both of the men were momentarily stunned silent. They exchanged meaningful glances.

"Who takes care of you?" Tony asked in amazement.

"I take care of myself." She said simply. Tony's face contracted in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak. Gibbs interrupted, making his mouth snap shut instantly.

"She is a marine dependent." He declared "That gives us jurisdiction. I want you to find Lt. Cooke and have him on a plane tonight."

With a prompt "On it, Boss!" Tony was gone again, offering Amanda small good-bye. He shut the door and left the two of them alone.

"You did not say that your father was deployed." Gibbs said after a moment.

"I told you he was a Marine." She replied hopefully. He gave her a stern look that clearly implied that he did not care. She cowered slightly and looked away.

"Who do you need when you need help?" He asked. She gave him a small smile, eyes sparkling playfully.

"9-1-1" she said.

"If you get hurt?" He pressed.

"9-1-1?" She said again, smiling at him. He did not return it and she clamped her mouth shut. She put her head down ad refused to look at him for a few moments. Something did not sit right with him. Not only the lie of omission, but something in her actions and her speech left a sour taste in his mouth.

Years of experience told him to trust his instincts, but what could setting off his warning bells now? She was only a child.

"If you want our help," he warned "You have to tell us the truth about everything." She nodded meekly. He rose and she followed him out of the room and back to the squad room. Tony was speaking heatedly with someone refusing to transfer him and McGee was typing furiously, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. Gibbs sat at his own desk and Amanda hovered shyly in front of him, still stinging with shame.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Go home," he said gently "Get some sleep."

The sky was already dark. Ziva rose and offered her hand to Amanda. She smiled kindly. Her taffy colored skin and raven hair reminded Amanda of far-away lands.

"I am Officer David," She introduced herself, "Ziva."

"Amanda." She said as they stepped together into the elevator.

"So, how well do you know Gibbs?" Ziva asked conversationally, hitting the down button. Tony had briefly outlined the story for her. True, there was some worry for the girl but most of the worry laid with Gibbs.

"I don't." Amanda admitted.

"Oh-I just thought..." She said quickly. Amanda laughed, but her face was drawn in sadness. The elevator opened.

"It doesn't make sense to me either." She said, as if reading Ziva's mind. "Maybe your team will find something I couldn't see."

"Perhaps," Ziva answered with a smile as she slid into the driver's seat. Amanda buckled her seat belt.

"Is Gibbs in danger?" She asked.

"He may be," Ziva replied honestly, "But he can take care of himself.

* * *

"Lt. Gerald Cooke." McGee said, pressing a button on his remote. A face appeared on the screen. He was beefy with a thick chest and a square jaw. He had the same almond shaped emerald eyes as his daughter. "He joined the corps only five years ago, a little old for a new recruit. He has a Master's in Computer Technologies and is fluent in Arabic. He's been arrested twice-" He clicked the button again and two mug shots appeared "Both drunken in public charges, both dismissed."

"Family." Gibbs demanded, looking towards DiNozzo. He stood, looking at a scrap of paper in his hand.

"One living brother," he replied promptly "Living in Virginia, haven't gotten a hold of him yet."

"Find him," Gibbs said "Where's Cooke's plane?"

"He should be in baggage clamin now," Tony answered looking at his watch "You want me to pick him up?"

"No, give him the night with his daughter." He rose "I'm going for coffee. You get me all you can on the brother." He moved towards the elevator but saw that Tony had not moved. He exchanged silent looks with McGee.

"Boss," he said hesitantly "I was wondering since it was your name and-"

"And what?" He challenged dangerously "Get back to work." He pushed past his agent and hit the button for the elevator. The doors slid open and revealed Ziva. She nodded and tried to move around him, but Gibbs stopped her.

"Hold on." He joined her into the elevator and hit the button "You're going with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked as the elevator began it's descent again.

"To get coffee." He replied. They walked together down the street to his favorite coffee house. The air had the early bite of winter. They had even predicted snow for the coming weekend.

"What was your impression of the girl?" Gibbs asked as they walked.

"She was intelligent..." Ziva began, obviously choosing her words carefully "And compassionate. She seemed to worry about you. And-" She paused.

"And what?" Gibbs stopped in his tracks and watched her face as she obviously searched her mind for the right word.

"I do not know how to explain it." She said, obviously frustrated "She is not a liar, but still seems to lie. She is...Just something...something small-"

"Something's off." Gibbs provided.

"Yes! Something is...off." She exclaimed. Gibbs nodded thoughtfully and began to walk again.

* * *

Amanda crawled towards the phone. She was sobbing in pain and each sob brought forward a new wave of the pain. The blood was already inching down her neck, giving her goosebumps.

Her vision was fading already when she dial the three numbers. A cool female voice answered, but she couldn't make out the words.

"Please..." She said "Please help...I need help. Please..."

The operator was asking questions, but the world had already gone black. 


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda was still groggy from the painkillers they had given her, but her mind was clear enough. She stood, the papery hospital gown crinkling loudly, and found her sweater. Tucked safely in the pocket was a business card. It was folded and wrinkled from the casual treatment, but she could make out the number. She sat back on the bed and dragged the phone into her lap.

She dialed the number and waited two rings.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Came the prompt answer.

"Gibbs?" She said shyly, feeling herself blush.

"Amanda?" He answered back "What's wrong?" She could hear people in the background.

"I...I need your help." She admitted. She felt tears begin to swell in her eyes. She wiped them away. Her mind was foggy and she had trouble focusing on Gibbs' speech.

"Where are you?" He demanded. The voices in the background cut short.

"A hospital." She answered, "I don't know which one."

"You stay there," He commanded "Don't leave. I'll be there soon." And the phone cut off. She found herself unable to hang it back up. She held is close to her face and let the tears fall without filter. Her chest heaved and the neck of the gown grew damp.

She held the phone to her chest, as if it were the last lifeline she had in the world. As if it would carry her fears as it carried her words to Gibbs.

* * *

McGee traced the call and told them that she was at Bethesda. At the same time, he and DiNozzo were on the way to her house to collect evidence. Gibbs piled Ziva into the car and hit the gas. The tires squealed in protest and they were screaming hard down the street. Ziva gripped the side of the seat.

They pulled into the front of the hospital. It had taken almost twenty minutes from where they were, counting construction detours. Gibbs leaped out of the car so quickly that it may have still been moving. Ziva followed promptly. They found their way to the pediatric ward without trouble.

The walls were painted pastel and decorated with cartoon characters. The nurses wore brightly colored scrubs. It was all in a vain attempt to raise moral. Gibbs only found it that much more depressed. Ziva pointed at the room number and they entered.

"Amanda?" Gibbs said gently, peering inside. The TV was on, but she was staring out the window. She turned hen they came in and brightened instantly. There was a yellow bruise blooming up her cheek and a bandage taped securely to her forehead. There was a spot of blood was just beginning to seep through.

"Gibbs!" She said happily. The drugs were wearing off slowly. Amanda had carefully buried the tears and any trace of anguish from her face. She sat tall and unashamedly. He sat in a visitor's chair next to her bed and Ziva hovered behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded without hesitation. The action caused a piercing pain to swallow her left eye, but she ignored it.

"He...came back." She said. "He came back tonight."

"What happened?" Ziva asked. Gibs dug his notepad out of his pocket.

"He broke the window." She said "He was surprised, I think. Because he pushed me back and I hit my head on the mirror...I think it was the mirror. It's all kind of fuzzy." She touched the wound on her head self-consciously.

"It's Okay." Gibbs said soothingly, patting her hand. She belived him. "Just tell us what you remember. Take is slow. Did you get a look at him?"

"No." She said "I was in the living room. He came in the back door. I had left it unlocked for my father when he got home."

"Do you do that a lot?" Ziva asked.

"More than I should." She said with a hopeful grin.

"Go on." Gibbs pressed.

"I heard someone walking." She furrowed her brown and her eyes shifted back and forth, sifting through the memories "So I went to meet him. But it wasn't him...I turned to run and he grabbed my hair." She paused, feeling a lump build in her chest. She pushed it down before continuing "I tried to pull him off, but he was too strong. I don't remember anything else. I guess he left. I must have called for help."

Gibbs cell phone rang. He excused himself and picked it up. Ziva moved into his seat, a small evidence bag in her hand.

"I would like to collect some sample from under your nails." She said "Perhaps you got some of his skin cells under his fingernails."

She offered her hand willingly. Ziva took it and found that it was shaking.

"It will be alright." Ziva assured her, attempting to sound comforting. It did not work. Amanda smiled lightly.

"You don't sound so sure." She said. Ziva's eyes widened momentarily, and she was at a loss for words. Thankfully Gibbs returned, tucking the cell phone into his pocket.

"DiNozzo and McGee are heading back with the evidence." To Amanda "We sent them to your house to collect evidence." To Ziva. "Abby'll be there soon. Ducky's heading here. You get back and help them."

Ziva nodded and was gone. He heeled shoes were clicked against the tile floor. Amanda watched her go. Her gaze shifted to Gibbs. She suddenly looked worried.

"Do they have Richard?" She asked. Gibbs stopped.

"Who's Richard?"

* * *

A minute later, Amanda was in the front seat of his car (illegally, he reminded himself) silently urging him to go faster. She was leaned forward, pressed against the dashboard.

"You failed to mention you had a brother." Gibbs growled. he girl's lies were beginning to become troublesome. She did not even appear to hear him. They stopped in front of her house, still encircled in yellow crime tape.

She ran up the walk, stumbling once and skinning her hand. She pushed the door and Gibbs followed, one hand cautiously on his holster.

Amanda stopped in her hallway. Gibbs saw no door, but the wall swung open dramatically. He heard the soft whining of an infant. She ran to his crib and lifted her brother into her arms.

"Richard..." She cooed. The infant woke at the interruption. Gibbs inspected the door. A fashion in the late fifties, a wall-door. He sighed harshly. He turned on the girl to snap something but stopped.

She stood in the hospital gown, bathed in heavy moonlight coming in the window, embracing the child as if it were her own. The child was still sleeping quietly. A tear slipped down her face and she kissed the top of his head. She swayed back and forth whispering a song to him. He could not tell who it was intended to comfort.

"Amanda?" He said softly, barely choking the word out. She looked at him and wiped her face. She looked around and suddenly seemed to realized what they had done. She nodded and followed without having to be told. The drove back to the hospital, at a calm speed. When they arrived, Ducky was waiting patiently, hat in hand.

"Jethro." He said rising "You tell me to meet you at Bethesda at four in the morning. I get here only to find that you've bullied your way out with the patient I'm supposed to be seeing? Is this her?"

"I'm Amanda." She said, nodding serenely at him. She still held to boy. He nodded hello. Gibbs prodded her gently and she re-entered her room. Duck made to follow, but Gibbs stopped him.

"I did not bring you here as a doctor." He said quietly "I brought you here as an observant man with a degree in forensic psychology."

"Something about the girl's story troubles you?" Ducky asked. Gibbs glanced back into the room but did not answer. He did not know what troubled him. Duck nodded knowingly. "The famous gut of yours has some doubts?" A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth and they entered the room together, just as Amanda was slipping her coat on over her gown.

"Amanda, This is Dr. Mallard." Ducky moved to shake her hand.

"Call me Ducky." He said "Everyone does."

"Well, Ducky. How can I help you?" Amanda asked. Richard was sleeping nicely in the hospital bed and she took a seat in the chair instead. Ducky pulled a chair close to her and Gibbs hovered near the doorway.

"I'd like to talk to you," Ducky said vaguely, but Amanda smiled sadly.

"Are you a psychologist?" She asked instantly. Ducky laughed outright.

"By no means!" He said "I am a Coroner."

"Fair enough." Amanda said, but she had the look of someone being lied to. She made no other attempt to argue with him. He crossed his legs and leaned back easily.

Gibbs watched them carefully. They appeared to be simply shooting the breeze, but he had an idea of what Ducky was doing. He was gauging her answered to her facial movements and body position. It was something that he could do in interrogation, but he did not trust himself with this case. His mind rewound the phone call that had brought him here.

"Gibbs..." She sounded groggy, almost drunk. Helpless, scared. "I need help." He was too pitying. Too ready to help. His phone rang and he stepped into the hall to answer.

"What've you got, DiNozzo?" He asked instantly.

"Abby's on the physical evidence and McGee's nearly tracked down the brother." He said rapidly, "But that's not why I called."

"Why did you call?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"We just picked up her father. He's in the interrogation room, boozed out of his head. Not making a lot of sense. We're trying to sober him up as we speak."

Gibbs snapped the phone shut without another word. He motioned to Ducky that they had to leave. Amanda stood.  
He bid goodbye to the girl and they started out. Ducky was conspicuously silent.

Gibbs, flashing his badge a second time to make his point, demanded that the infant stay the night with his sister. The nurses agreed with pursed lips. Gibbs stepped into his car and Ducky into his. They drove back to the NCIS building.

"Ducky," Gibbs said, as they stepped into the elevator, "Go over Lt. Cooke's psych. evals."

"Of course Jethro." He answered rather absently and stepped off on his floor. Gibbs watched him go, not quite ready to ask what the matter was. He took the elevator to his own floor.

"Whad'ya got?" He demanded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and McGee pulled up to the crime scene before Gibbs and Ziva were halfway to the hospital. Tony already had Abby and Ducky in their cars.

"What do you think it's like living across the street from Gibbs?" Tony asked, stepping out of the car.

"Like living across the street from an empty house." McGee answered, shutting his own. Tony tilted his head to one side thoughtfully.

"The man does spend a lot of time at work." He agreed.

"And in his basement." McGee added as they ducked under the yellow crime together and started up the sidewalk. The flashing of the police lights sporadically colored the house.

"I'll collect statements from the local LEOs and handle the perimeter. You get the inside."

"Got it." McGee agreed and they separated. McGee opened the unlocked front door and swung his flashlight around. He found the light switch and flicked it on. The room was cozy and neat, a few books spread out on the coffee table. He snapped a photo or two, but was not interested in the living room. The main crime scene (according to the report) was in the kitchen.

Beyond the living room was the dinning room. There was a plate on the table, half empty along with a bright green bowl full of a applesauce-y mixture. Amanda must have gotten up from the meal. He processed this room, perhaps not carefully. It was were she was when the intruder had entered.

The kitchen, compared to the rest of the house, was destroyed. The backdoor was still slightly open, dishes strewn across the floor and the small wall mirror cracked. There was a smear of blood on the surface. He leaned forward and swabbed some of it off.

"No sign of forced entry." Said a voice from behind him making his jump violently. He turned and saw Tony grinning at him. He was crouched in the doorway.

"Calm down, McJumpy." He said, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"You...startled me." He said defensively "I thought you were taking statements."

"I...finished." Tony said, as if explaining himself to a child. McGee scowled. "The LEO's didn't have much to say. came in, found the girl, took her out. They say they didn't touch anything otherwise."

"Crime scene's still compromised." McGee reminded him. Tony nodded and jumped to his feet.

"Now you owe me some information." He said, approaching McGee "You have to tell me about your 'date'"

"I'm not telling you anything." McGee said, snapping a picture of the mirror.

"Come on!" Tony said "We're guys! (Some more so than others, but still...) It's what we do!"

"It may be what you do, DiNozzo, but not me." McGee argued. Tony opened his mouth but paused, looking confused.

"Was she really blond?" He asked. McGee sighed.

"Tony I just said--" He started but Tony put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Go with me on this Probie..." He said suddenly "Was she?"

"She was." McGee said, his brow pulled in "Why?"

"Ziva said she was blond." He reminded him. McGee nodded. "How did Ziva know she was blonde? Were you outside?"

"No...actually we were in a Cyber-Cafe." McGee lowered his camera and looked at Tony. They both glanced behind them, as if to see Ziva watching. They looked back at each other.

"How do you think she knew?" McGee asked. Tony shivered.

"I don't want to know." He answered "You think she's keeping tabs on my dates too?"

"Tony, no one could keep tabs on your dates. Numbers don't go that high." McGee answered and continued with his work. Tony looked around and shivered again. He went back outside and took photos of the door. He looked down at the doormat. A pattern caught his eye and he leaned closer.

It was a shoe-print. And not just a shoe-print but a boot-print. He snapped four pictures, making sure to get all the details that Abby could use. "Boot-print." He called to McGee. McGee looked at him and down at the door mat and approached.

"Looks like a combat boot." He commented.

"What kind of burglar wears combat boots?" Tony asked.

"And what does any of this have to do with Gibbs?" McGee asked, turning back to the kitchen.

"That's the ten million dollar question." Tony agreed, inspecting the windows, "She is his neighbor. Maybe his has a connection with the family."

"But why not attack Gibbs directly?" McGee posed "He was less than a hundred feet away."

"We've already established the man is never home." Tony pointed out "Maybe this was his second choice."

"Maybe it goes deeper than that." McGee said, straightening. Tony leaned in one of the open windows. McGee turned to him "Gibbs lost a daughter, right? Amanda's a little girl, across the street. Maybe someone's messing with his mind."

"Maybe..." Tony said, feeling a sudden pang of worry for his Boss. Gibbs had pissed off way too many people to ever be safe again. The only safe assumption in this case was Gibbs was in potential danger.

"You about done out there?" McGee asked about an hour later. Tony shut off his camera.

"Yeah, I'm done." He said "Let's get this stuff to Abby."

* * *

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby demanded as they walked in "I had to buy my own Caf-Pow and everything."

"Bethesda," Tony reported, but offered her the evidence box "But we come bearing gifts." She took it, looking through the contents.

"Ziva already sent some DNA scrapings, I'm running them as we speak, but I don't expect too much. The whole system had been down for a week."

"Well, maybe you can get something from here." McGee said optimistically. She grinned and signed for the chain of evidence. She hoisted the box onto the table.

"I hear that McGee had a hot date this weekend." She teased, looking up at him.

"That is still to be determined! We do not know if she was hot at all." Tony said "How is it that everyone knows about this girl but I don't?"

"That's a good question." Abby said mischievously. McGee opened his mouth to say something, but Abby interrupted him.

"And don't ask how I know," she said "Because I won't tell under threat of death."

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"Ziva told me." She answered instantly. Tony and McGee exchanged looks. Abby grinned.

"Now shoo!" She said "I have work to do!"

The two of them climbed onto the elevator together. Tony hit the button and his cell phone rang.

"DiNozzo." He answered promptly "...Okay...yeah,sure...send him down...thanks." And the phone call was over. McGee asked what it was.

"It seems," He said "That we have a visitor. One very drunk Lt. Cooke."

* * *

They were feeding Lt. Cooke coffee in interrogation one, waiting for his blood alcohol level to be low enough to legally speak to him without compromise. Tony, Ziva and McGee were in the room together, waiting for Gibbs to arrive.

"Why would he come home from Iraq and instantly get drunk?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe he got drunk on the plane." McGee suggested.

"He took a military charter flight, no booze." Tony said, peering through the file "Why didn't he go straight to his daughter."

"I'll check out the police report," McGee said "Maybe he said something to the cops."

"I'll work on finding the brother." Ziva said.

"And I'm on the Gibbs connection." Tony finished and they left together. Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs charged into the bullpen.

"What'ya got?" He demanded. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Found the brother." Ziva said instantly, standing. Gibbs looked at McGee expectantly.

"On hold with the police department," He said "They're sending over the arrest record now...Yes, thank you." He added, hanging up the phone. Gibbs turned to Tony.

"I know how they know you!" He announced triumphantly. He stood and they all watched him. "At least..." He added "I think I do."

"Don't think." Gibbs warned. Tony nodded and clicked on the plasma. A old plane transfer paper appeared in front of them. Tony zoomed in on the list of signatures. It was signed by Private Cooke, company clerk.

"He signed a leave request for you." Tony said. Gibbs paused. The memory acme to him. It was a request to be home for a few weeks in the summer, to see his family. He hardly even remembered it. It was insignificant. He didn't even affect the request, the signature was just protocol.

"Is that it?" Gibbs asked. Tony shrunk back a little.

"That's all there was." He said "This is the only documented contact between you and any Cooke."

"That can't be it." Gibbs said "I didn't say four words to the man! You find something else!"

The three watched him, feeling uneasy. Tony looked pitifully at Ziva. Gibbs shook his head in frustration and moved to his desk. He dropped his gun and badge into the drawer.

"Ziva, you got on an address on the brother?" He asked shortly. She handed him a slip of paper. He gave it to Tony.

"You and McGee pull him in. See if he knows anything." He barked. They took it and rushed out. "Ziva, you get to Bethesda. Babysit."

In an instant, he was alone in the bull pin. He sat in his chair, leaning back and closing his eyes. He let out a slow breath. He paused a moment, searching the memory for anything that might have been relevant. After a moment, he stood up. He was frustrated. That couldn't be it. He hit the elevator button. He knew Ducky was down in autopsy, reviewing files for him.

"Jethro, I've just begun." Ducky protested, as he came in. Gibbs smiled impishly.

"So I can assume you haven't found anything?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." He snapped. Gibbs was a little taken aback by Ducky's impatience, but let it slide for the moment.

"What'd you get from your interview with Amanda?" He asked. Ducky paused.

"Well..." He started, but changed his tone almost instantly "Forensic psychology is complicated, Jethro."

"Come on," Gibbs said, leaning against the desk "What's on your mind, Duck?"

Ducky did not try to hide it. His friend was perceptive, and sometimes that was inconvenient.

"I wonder, if I could have another chat with Amanda...alone?" He asked hesitantly, "You should watch, but out of the room."

"Sure, Duck." He said "Can I ask why?"

"Don't expect a straight answer if you do." Ducky said lightly, an edge of sadness in his voice. Gibbs patted his shoulder understandingly. He stood to leave. Ducky watched him, smiling. The second he stepped into the elevator, the smile left him.

The hospital had brought information that Gibbs maybe did not want to hear. Ducky had looked into to room as Amanda grabbed her jacked. Her arm extended, he expected to see the words up her arm but he saw something much more unsettling. Across her wrist were thin, vertical scars.

Her knew that cutting could be a result of suicidal tendencies, but the amount of cuts and the shallow scars suggested maybe something else. It suggested a attention-seeking narcissist. It suggested someone capable of lying to Gibbs. The idea was a painful one, and Ducky wanted to be sure before he broached the subject.

* * *

"Hey, what you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked, setting a tall Caf-Pow down on the desk. Abby lit up at the sight of her favorite NCIS Agent.

"Not much, Gibbs." She said "Your timing is off. The computers are backed-up so don't expect fingerprints or DNA to come through for another day or so..."

"But?" Gibbs provided with a crooked smile.

"But," Abby went on "I do have some snacks to hold you over."

"Let me have it." He prompted. Abby bounced to the evidence table, where the bags were laying in what Gibbs only assumed to be a specific order.

"I know that there was definitely a man, wearing a size twelve military-issued combat boot in the house. There was print in the doormat and some partials on the floor. It is worn and kind of old, patched in the heel. I can positively match a specific shoe to the print if you can get me one." She spoke rapidly, but Gibbs kept up.

"Good work, Abs." He said moving to leave, but Abby grabbed his shirt.

"I'm not done!" She said happily "I can match a footprint, but that only proves that someone's shoes were in the house. But! I found a few hairs on the floor, no roots so they were useless for DNA, but I sent them through a chemical test. I have our guys history. What he ate, his medications, even where he's been."

"And?" Gibbs prompted.

"Well, he's been eating a lot of high nutrition food, but sporadically. It fluctuates through malnutrition and a great diet. He pops ibuprofen like it's candy. It's nearly a daily basis, so he might have a heart condition. He's been hanging out in the dirt a lot, and...not really showering much." She added the last part with a look of disgust "Gross."

"Nice work, Abby." He said "Call me when you get the DNA?" He asked as he left. She turned and smiled.

"I always do." She answered. He smiled and stepped into the elevator. As the doors slid open on the main floor, the phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He said.

"Got the brother." McGee's voice said. "We're bringing him in now."

"Put him in the conference room when you get here." He said and snapped the phone shut. He drained the last few drops of his coffee and headed toward interrogation one. He paused in the observation room and watched the Marine.

He was still tipsy, that much was obvious. Which meant it would be harder for him to lie. He had to be at legal limit by now. He left observation and opened the door to interrogation.

* * *

Lt. Cooke looked at the Agent as he entered. He was actually surprised at how old her was. He sat across from him, pulled a pad out of his coat pocket. He began to flip the papers, reading his notes. The writing was to small for him to see from where he was.

The room was cold, but he was afraid to fidget. He watched the Agent, but the man did not even acknowledge his existence. He cleared his throat lightly. The man did not even pause.

"Can I ask why I'm here, sir?" He asked timidly.

"No." The Agent answered. He was speechless for a moment.

"Where's Amanda?" He asked. The Agent looked up at him. He had icy blue eyes, the kind that made him feel like they cut past the skin and stared at the soul.

"What size shoe do you wear, Lieutenant?" He asked. His stare was unwavering. It made Cooke nervous and he found he like it better when he was ignored.

"...Twelve, sir." He answered "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh...it's important. Trust me." He said "Amanda's in the hospital. Someone broke into your house while you were out crawling into a bottle of whiskey."

"Someone broke in?" He seemed genuinely confused. "What happened to Amanda...she's alright, isn't she?"

"Well, she's in a hospital." He said, laughing condescendingly "What do you think?" Cooke curled his fists and stood.

"If we're done here, I'd like to see her." He said.

"We're not." Gibbs said dangerously "Sit down." He did, looking mutinous. Gibbs leaned forward on the table, watching him carefully.

"You know it's illegal to leave a minor alone without a guardian." He said "I can take you in for that right now."

"What do you mean unattended?" He said "My sister-in-law watches the house."

"She wasn't there when we visited."

"You were in my house!?" He demanded "Don't you need a search warrant for that...sir?"

"Not if it's a crime scene." He answered coolly. He was territorial. He made a mental note of that. He was man who liked power.

"Well, when my lawyer gets here, I'll ask him about that." He spat "Until then, I'm not saying anything else."

"Fine." Gibbs said "We've gotten everything we need." He stood and left.

He leaned against the wall in the hallway, replaying the conversation to himself. Cooke didn't seemed too concerned with Amanda. That sent a hot rage to his stomach, but he did his best to ignore it. He was worried about his house. There was something there he didn't want them to know about. He was sure as hell going to find it, too. 


End file.
